Edward and Faith (Romance)
Edward and Faith Pattinson are two A-list movie celebrities that are married and have 19 kids (and counting). They have ten kids together and adopted nine of them. They were married on May 18, 2062. For more information on their acting relationship, click here. Children Starla.png|Starla Habiba.png|Habiba Cherry.png|Cherry Apple.png|Apple Lilac.png|Lilac Topez.png|Topez Ariella.png|Ariella Kimi.png|Kimi Kingston.png|Kingston Alice2.jpg|Alice Alice1.jpg|Alice Callie.png|Callie Braxton.png|Braxton Jedyn.png|Jedyn faiward.jpg|Faiward faiward2.jpg|Having fun faiward3.jpg|Picture pose Faiward5.jpg Faiward6.jpg Faiward7.jpg FaithP.png|Faith pregnant with Apple and Cherry Twilight-Breaking-Dawn-August-images-KStew-RPattz-baby-bump.jpg|Faith discovering she's pregnant with Ainsley and Paisley FaiwardP.jpg|Faiward pregnant with Lilac FaithP2.jpg|Faith pregnant with Ainsley and Paisely Faiward10.jpg|When in Rio Faiward11.jpg|wedding Faiward12.jpg|wedding Faiward13.jpg|wedding Ainsley and Paisley Pattinson Ainsley and Paisley are their twin daughters that they had. They were born on October 23, 2062. They have curly, ebony hair and amethyst eyes. Faith realized she was pregnant with the twins during The Suns Goodbye, which ironiclly, Star had gotten pregnant, so they used actual footage of Faith pregnant for the movie. Starla Pattinson Starla Jerrica is one of the daughters of Edward and Faith. Starla was born on November 18, 2063. She has curly, honey golden hair and golden eyes. She was named after her mother's character in the My Angel Series since her birthday is the same as Starla Dove's. Habiba Pattinson Habiba is one of the children that are adopted. She was adopted from Pakistan. She was born on December 26, 2060. She has tan skin, black hair, and black/brown eyes. She was adopted on March 15, 2065. Apple and Cherry Pattinson Apple and Cherry are the second set of twins. They got their names since while Faith was pregnant with them all she craved were apples and cherries. They were born on June 18, 2065. They have straight, red hair. Apple has bright golden eyes and Cherry has bright emerald eyes. Lilac Pattinson Lilac is a daughter of Edward and Faith. She was born on May 20, 2066. Lilac has light brown hair and hazel eyes. Topez Pattinson Topez was adopted from Egypt. Topez was born on July 18, 2066. She has short, black hair and topaz coloured eyes. Falcon, Sparrow, and Evander Falcon, Sparrow, and Evander are triplets that were adopted from Ethiopia. They were born on March 24, 2061. Ariella Pattinson Ariella was adopted from Japan. She was born on January 26, 2062. She has black, frizzy hair and amethyst eyes. She was adopted on March 18, 2063. Jedyn Reese Pattinson Jedyn was adopted from Rome, Italy. He was born on December 6, 2062. He has curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Kingston Pattinson Kingston is Edward and Faith's son. He was born on March 18, 2066. He has his father's golden locks and mother's eyes. He was named after his father's charcter in Senior Year. Braxton Ines Pattinson Brax was adopted from Australia along with his sister. He was born on March 20, 2060. He has platinum blonde hair and green eyes. Brax and Callie were adopted on September 21, 2065. Callie Louise Pattinson Callie is the younger sister of Braxton. Callie was born on December 7, 2063. She has platinum blonde hair and green eyes like her brother. Brax and Callie were adopted on September 21, 2065. Kimi Pattinson Kimi was adopted from Japan. Kimi was born December 30, 2066. She has think, straight, ebony hair and amethyst eyes. She was adopted on March 18, 2067. When they adopted her, she didn't have a name, so they asked their kids and they decided on Kimi. Alice Jasper Pattinson Alice is their youngest daughter. Alice was born on January 19, 2067. She has short, spiky, ebony hair and golden eyes. She was named after her mothers character, Alice Jaspers, in the movie Senior Year. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Couples Category:Characters Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:OCs Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Edward and Faith's Kids Category:Romance Category:Buddy and Kami's Grandchildren Category:Buddy and Kami's Great-Grandchildren Category:Females Category:Males Category:Families Category:Twins Category:Triplets Category:3rd Generation Category:2nd generation Category:Twilight Pictures Category:OC Couples Category:Actor Category:Laverne and Shirley Pictures